


Goin' On A Road Trip?

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [20]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte and Becky might be going on a little trip...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Goin' On A Road Trip?

\- “We going on a road trip?”  
\- Charlotte is almost smirking  
\- “Just the two of us?”  
\- Becky smiles  
\- She shrugs a little  
\- “Yeah... well, until we have to go work...”  
\- “Well, as long as I get to ride with you...”  
\- Becky smirks  
\- Kisses her swiftly and sweetly  
\- “Oh you can always ride with me Babe...”  
\- A pause  
\- Her voice low and teasing  
\- “Isn’t that why we’re dating?”  
\- Charlotte blushes  
\- Smiles  
\- Laughs softly  
\- “Okay... that’s a fair point...”  
\- She admits  
\- “You are so cute...”


End file.
